The White Lion: Story of the Lost Paladin
by SleepySpirals
Summary: When pro-gamer and MEKA pilot Hana Song starts to feel trapped in her job, the most obvious step was to enroll in Galaxy Garrison. Unfortunately, no one told her that her alien encounters would begin so soon. Is Hana the answer to an ancient Altean mystery?
1. Displaced

**Chapter 1: Displaced**

"Miss Song?"

"Here." Hana rose from her seat. She bites her lower lip, walking towards the registration table with her documentation.

"Hmmm…fighter pilot?" The man sitting behind the table had dark Egyptian skin with piercing dark eyes, a grim set mouth had spoken her name with disdain. "You look a little small to me."

Hana smirks, "I can hold my own."

"We'll see about that. Our space cadets are the most highly trained-"

"I _think_ I can hold my own." She insists glancing at his chest for the administrator's nametag, "Mr. Calm." Hana raises an eyebrow, she couldn't help it. Being a female gamer in a male dominated environment forced one to acquire indirect sarcasm and thicker skin.

Straightening her posture, Hana folds her arms across her chest. Sometimes she wished Omnics would take over the world again. No she didn't really wish that, Hana allowed her arms to fall to her sides. "Do you mind giving me the directions to my room…please?" She adds as an afterthought. It wasn't his fault he was stuck in a shitty job, Hana couldn't help glancing around the main office painted in shades of depressing grey and white.

Mr. Calm's lips were still in that straight grim line, "Very well."

* * *

Hana's room was small and exactly as she imagined it to be, horrible and impersonal. A tiny metal bed with dark sage sheets had been pushed up against the pale-yellow walls. The nightstand beside her bed was made of the same material. The only other pieces of furniture in the room were a desk and a swivel chair that barely swiveled. Hana clenches her fists trying her hardest not to let her tears fall.

* * *

That night while in bed Hana stares out the window by her desk wondering if she made the right decision enrolling in Galaxy Garrison. She knew she should've accepted Angela's offer whenever she confessed to her that she was bored with MEKA but the idea of being confined to a lab, having an actual job that spanned from 8am to 5pm draining every single essence from her... Galaxy Garrison seemed like a match made in heaven.  
What could be better than exploring the universe?  
Hana hadn't counted for the loneliness of starting in a new place all on her own.

Footsteps outside her door startles her out of self-pity. Tossing the thin sheets off herself Hana crosses the room peeking through the peep-hole. A flash of bright blonde hair rushes past her door. Opening a crack, she watched that tiny person rush down the corridor. Automatically reaching for her keys to the mech she followed her.  
The figure was heading for the roof. The girl has to be part of the communications sector, Hana surmises, watching as the short figure easily hacks into the codes to unlock the door. Nothing good could come out of this but it didn't stop Hana's curiosity.  
After all, why else would anyone be sneaking around after lights off?

"What are you doing?" Hana decides to finally ask. Hana's eyes widens seeing the cadet jump a lot higher than she imagined she could.

"I…uhhh…was…doing nothing. Hey. Who are you?" Her blonde eyebrows wrinkles seeing Hana standing behind her.  
It was her turn to blush and stammer. "I'm…I'm a…Hana. Hana Song. I just transferred here."

"Hana…Song…where have I heard that name before?" The girl cups her chin in deep thought for several seconds. Snapping her fingers, her eyes suddenly grew bright. "No way…it can't be. But you are! You're DVa!"

It was Hana's turn to blush, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I…yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Hana cocks her head. The girl was about to say something when the sound of echoing footsteps interrupted them. She grabs Hana's arm and pulls her through the doorway up a pair of staircase, "It's the guards. Quickly. Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"The roof. No one ever checks up there." She answers. They eventually got to the top of the flights where a dark grey metal door separated them and the open-air rooftop.  
"What are you doing?" Hana asks watching the other cadet scan the lock with a program in her wristwatch.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asks pushing the door open once the alarm was disarmed by the program in the watch.

Hana wasn't expecting the beautiful night sky peppered with billions of bright stars above her as the two stepped out on the concrete roof. Wrapping her arms around herself she watches the other cadet sit on the ground, rummaging in a suitcase that Hana hadn't noticed she had.  
"What's…your name by the way?" Hana asks after seeing the girl settling with her equipment. Startled and mildly embarrassed by the looks of it, the other cadet pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Oh…sorry about that. I'm Pidge."

"Pidge." Hana repeats, smiling. "Nice to meet you. So…uhhh…are you going to tell me what exactly you're doing?" She gestures at the headphones connected to a smooth metallic oblong device in the suitcase. "What…is that supposed to be a satellite?"

"Yes."

"Who are you communicating with?" Hana's nose wrinkles. Before Pidge could reply something in the sky caught her attention and an annoying alarm started bleeping over the system.

A bright fiery blue ball streaks past the rooftop they were standing on forcing them to shield their eyes.

"Pidge! Did you see that? What are you doing up here? Who is…who are you?" The voice belonged to a tall lanky guy approaching them. Slightly behind him with an orange bandana pulling his hair out of his eyes is a bigger, much heftier guy. Hana crosses her arms over her chest suddenly aware of being in just her thin night clothes and hoodie.

"I..."

"We can do the introductions later, did you see that?! It was an alien spaceship! We've got to see what it is…" Pidge grabs her stuff running off the rooftop.

* * *

Hana felt the adrenaline rush through her veins and all at once it was another video game to her. She didn't have a problem with rescuing Shiro, she was certainly more inclined to charge in there more than Pidge and Hunk.  
Keith's plan was _**exactly** _ what she was thinking of.

"Is that a cliff?!" Pidge screams behind her.

"Yes it is." Keith's replies confidently accelerating his machine. She hears the others quickly object but Hana couldn't help it. Her arms tightens around his waist, whooping, "Go for it!"  
Over the whistling air she thought she heard him laugh.

* * *

The cabin Keith had managed to build for himself was impressive. Sitting at the dining table and studying the wall of data he had collected over the last several months, a familiar spark started to envelope her. It was the same feeling that Hana got whenever the Korean special forces needed her for a mission.  
Like she was meant to be a part of something bigger.

"So….who are you again?" Hunk asks startling her out of her thoughts. Pidge sighs, "I told you. She used to be a pro gamer until the-"

"Omnics - sentient robots - started attacking." Hana adds noting the shared confusion on Hunk's and Lance's faces. "I don't know if you know about the history concerning the omnic wars but it was a devastating event. It's the reason why our government decided to make the special ops in the first place."

"So what are you doing here? That sounds like an amazing job." Pidge asks. Hana's shoulder drops as if the fight had gone out of her and a heavy pit was starting to form in between her lungs, "That's the same question I've been asking myself. I don't…it was fun but I just felt like I was destined for something more. So I contacted Overwatch but obviously they've been disbanded…"

"Overwatch?" Lance echoes.

"Yeah? The special forces? They would go to omnic headquarters and dismantle their operations from there?" Hana raises an eyebrow not fighting to keep the disdain out of her voice. Lance made a face, distorting his handsome features, "I wasn't ever a fan of history classes."

Hana stands up, "Millions of people _died_ …"

"Whoa hey…don't mind Lance, he's….yeah…" Pidge places a calming hand on Hana's arm, "-you'll get used to him." She continues apologetically.  
"Has anyone ever told you that you look adorable when you're annoyed?" Lance grins. Hana gently pushes his shoulder so that he would stop leaning towards her. Thankfully they were interrupted by Shiro and Keith returning to the cabin.

Introductions were made and Hana was filled in with the failed Keberos mission and why everyone was concerned about Shiro and his reappearance.  
"I take it you didn't command the alien spaceship on your own?" Hana asks.  
"How are you so nonchalant about the fact that aliens exist?" Hunk demands. "It doesn't…doesn't bother you?"  
"I've…I've seen a lot." She replies, standing up and moving towards the board. Her heart was hammering erratically in her ribcage feeling Keith's gaze on her as she approaches.  
A couple of hours ago she had been hanging onto him for dear life now she was shy around him. It made complete sense. Hana distracts herself with examining the data in front of her, trying to make sense of the encryptions and drawings that Keith had taken photographs of.

"Is this cave nearby? Maybe we can get to it before noon."

"And skip classes?" Hunk's brown eyes were wide with shock. Hana, Pidge and Lance shared a look.  
"If anyone should be worried, it should be me." Hana smiles, "-today would've been my first official day at Garrison."

* * *

The temperature shifted marginally as they entered the cave where Keith said he found markings related to a large blue lion.

"They're amazing." Pidge breathes barely touching the walls with her fingertips. Hana nods studying a particular sketch that looks oddly like a hanja.

"Looks like a bunch of gibberish to me." Lance said. He touches the exact same spot that Hana had looked at earlier. To his and everyone else's amazement the letters started to glow bright blue as if they had absorbed the sun rays through the cave walls.

"They've never done that before." Keith admits. Lance suddenly disappears down a hole that opened up beneath him.

"Lance!" Hana yells trying to catch the back of his hoodie but he'd already slip between her fingers and all she heard was his yelling and a hard thump as he landed. "Are you okay?"

It took a couple of moments but Hana breathes in relief whenever the weak, "Yeah.", came from the hole in the ground. "Uhh…you guys. I think you should come see this." He continues.

She'd been bracing for a hard landing against the ground but when she opened her eyes she found herself inches from a pair of heliotrope irises.

"Oh…thanks." Hana blushes clambering out of Keith's arms. By the looks on his face, he hadn't planned on catching her either.

"Whoa, what is that?" Hunk's voice brought her back to the present moment. Hana finally notices what Lance was talking about.

Looming in front of them was a colossal robotic lion. It towered probably 40 storeys high and was accented in navy and maroon metal plating. At least that's what Hana thought it was, she couldn't figure out what the giant ball encapsuling the lion was supposed to be.

"There has to be a way to get through this." Keith said his hand on the barrier that separated them and the lion.

"Maybe we should just try knocking?" Lance grins, knocking fictitiously on the hallow exterior. "Hello?"

He jumps backwards when the barrier drops almost instantly. The Blue Lion leans forward opening its giant maw ass if wanting to eat them. To Hana's relief she saw the control center located where the mouth's roof is supposed to be.

"It's not…it's not going to eat us." She sighs hand over her heart feeling the quickened beats of her heart. Cautiously they entered the lion staring in awe at the extensive control panel that laid before them. Lance got into the pilot seat stretching his fingers over the joysticks.  
"Let's give this baby a test ride." Lance grins.

"Wait Lance, you don't even know how to fly this thing." Pidge argued but like everyone else knew it was useless.  
The Blue Lion leapt out of its sleeping chambers and they were launched thousands of feet in the air. Keith's arm caught Hana's back begore she fell over. She smelled the sweet, spicy scent of cloves on his clothes as her nose pressed up against his chest. Keith held her steady, "You're the worst pilot ever!"


	2. Ancient Aliens

Chapter Two: Ancient Aliens

Hana tries to take in as much as she could of this new world they were entering. As far as she could tell it looks exactly like Earth, right down to the plants. According to the screen in front of her it read that they had maximum oxygen levels to sustain human life on the planet.  
If there was human life.

"I think that's its home." Lance points to what looked like a castle on the horizon. The first thing Hana notices were the ruins and collapsed bridges connecting the surrounding area to the castle.  
Lance lands the Blue Lion safely on the bridge in front of what she assumes is the main entrance, judging from the elaborate gold gilded doors. The team clambers out of the Lion and just as they were inspecting the area, it sat on his haunches and lets out a roar that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Oh my God, it's going to eat us!" Hunk yells covering his face with his hands.

The gold doors swung open.

"Oh…I guess he's not going to eat us." Hunk says calming down considerably. Hana shakes her head trying to keep the smile off her face, "I thought we established that he's friendly?"

"He?" Keith echoes.

"You know what I mean, he's like a…a giant pet." Hana glances over her shoulder at Blue that was sitting exactly the way a cat would. Pidge nods, "She's not the only one. There's something about the Lion that…has a connection with Lance. You said that never happened before whenever you visited the caves, right Keith?"

"Yeah…"

"Yes! This just proves that Iverson was wrong about me, I'm totally meant to be a pilot." Lance grins. His voice echoes off the walls and fills the empty corridors. Hana winces, "I don't know if we should announce our arrival. We don't know if these guys are friendly."

"They created a giant lion that could've eaten us by now but hasn't, how bad could they be?" Lance continues.  
"Hana's right, we should still be on our guard." Shiro said. Hana makes a face in Lance's direction behind Shiro's back which he reciprocates. Eventually they ventured into a high-ceiling control room. The windows were covered with a sheet of metal that Hana assumed was controlled by a switch somewhere.

From the ground two cryo-pods emerges emitting thick cold clouds of vapor across the floor. Hana jumps backwards realizing that the nearest one, has a person in it.

"Do you think they're alive?" Pidge asked. Lance was tapping at the surface, a quizzical look on his face, "I don't know. There's no way-…whoa!"

The cryo-pod deactivated, its thick screen separating them and the figure inside disappears and whoever it was falls out, straight into Lance's arms. Long flowy hair the color of stainless steel, Hana recognizes her as some form of royalty. No one else would wear that elaborate headpiece encircling her crown. She also couldn't help noticing that the figure has pointy elf ears.

"Father!..." The figure exclaims and pauses, her face registering shock as she realizes that the people around her clearly weren't the same ones she'd been addressing. "Who are you? What are you doing in my castle?"

Before anyone could reply her, their attentions were taken by a loud yell from the other side of the room. The second unfrozen figure had started attacking Lance.

"We were brought here by a blue lion." Shiro explains ignoring the ruckus behind them.

"Coran! Stop, let me think." The lady yells. Immediately the second figure, a male with a thick head of ginger hair and a full handle-bar moustache, backs down. "You're lucky that Princess Allura doesn't like bloodshed, or you would've been at my mercy." He boasts.  
Lance raises an eyebrow, folding his arms. "Oh yeah? Well _you're_ lucky because I would've totally kicked your butt, like this." He proceeds with a series of complicated jumps and karate chops through the air. Coran eyes him, "How could you possibly do that, when I would have done this before?"  
It was Coran's turn to make a bunch of weird noises and jump through the air.

"Wait…did you say blue lion? Voltron…" Princess Allura murmurs.

"Voltron? That's the word I kept hearing on the radio." Pidge said.

"Yes, my great-grandfather built it a long time ago as a way to protect to the universe against any evil that threaten peace." Princess Allura explained. "I must find out how long we've been asleep." She rushes forward towards the control panel, eyes wide and robes of robin's egg blue swishing behind her.

* * *

Hana didn't know how to react, standing there amongst the others as they all got assigned a lion.  
Everyone except her.

"I'm sorry Hana, there were only five paladins that existed." Princess Allura said. Hana's gaze catches Coran nervously playing with the ends of his moustache looking as if he was on the verge of saying something.

"It's okay Hana, you can be my co-pilot." Lance grins. Hana glances at him, "I think I'd rather stay here. Help Keith. I'm sure two minds are better than one."

"What? I think you'll be more useful with Hunk and I." Lance said. Hana shrugs, walking away from the hologram. "I'll be in my room. Whenever someone needs me."

She half expected someone to follow her and exhales in relief whenever she glanced over her shoulder and found no one there. Hana wasn't sure where she was heading. Not that it mattered. Once more she found herself in a situation that had everything it needed.  
Everything except her.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire.  
Hana gives the nearest wall an involuntary punch. A metallic clang startled her.  
She hated allowing her auto-pilot defense mechanism take precedent whenever her emotions got the best of her. Hana glances around trying to figure out which part of the castle she accidentally ventured in. The walls were made of the same metal alloy as the rest of the castle but were ivory instead of robin blue.  
It wasn't difficult to find the source of the noise: a rectangle sheet of alloy laid on the ground revealing a safe.

Frowning, Hana examines the seal noticing the same Altean script that had been on the holograms. To her utter surprise the writing starts to glow an intense white similar to the way the blue markings in the cave had for Lance. She pulls out the faded parchment paper. It looks so old Hana wondered when it had last seen daylight. Her frown deepened, realization dawning that she wouldn't be able to read the curious map despite the rapid heartbeats tattooing a pattern in her ribcage and her fingertips got that warm tingly feeling it did before a bracing match.


	3. Trust Me

**Chapter 3: Trust Me**  
-()-

"And you just…found this?" Princess Allura asks her confusion apparent on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Coran, can this be real? I've never heard of it." Princess Allura says handing the parchment to Coran. His lower lip twitches while he reads, eyebrows scrunching together. "I don't see why it wouldn't be…"

"But the tale…I've never heard of it." Princess Allura argues. Coran straightens up, "There may have been…an old Altean wives' tale…there wasn't much proof to it of course." His fingers were twirling the ends of his moustache as Hana was beginning to notice he does whenever he was having anxiety or feeling self-righteous. A funny feeling told her it was the former especially if she has Princess Allura looking at her the way she was at Coran.

"But…whenever Voltron was first constructed…many, many years ago, there were tales of a sixth paladin whom led the White Lion. It was also known as the heart of Voltron." Coran continues.

Princess Allura frowns, "Why wouldn't Father mention it?"

"Because that's unbelievable power. Can you imagine the chaos if it fell into Zarkon's hands?" Coran asks. The princess's frown deepens, "I thought you said you didn't believe it?"

"Princess, it's right here. This is all the proof we need," Coran grabs the parchment from her hands, handing it to Hana. Once more the writings starts to glow.

"What does it say, Coran?"

Coran frowns, thumb still twiddling the ends of his moustache, "It appears to be a riddle of some sort. 'At night it comes without being fetched. By day it is lost without being stolen.', and a number sequence 8325."

"What do you think it means?" Shiro asks. Pidge adjusts her glasses on the bridge of her nose, "'At night, it comes without being fetched.', what was the second line?"

Coran repeats himself. Hana looks between the two of them, feeling her anxiety growing stronger with each passing tick.

"It could just be a hoax." Hana snatches the parchment from Coran's hands. "I mean, you would think if there was a giant White Lion lurking around the castle, we'd have noticed it by now. Or at least, you would have." Hana gestures towards Princess Allura. "In any case, we should…should focus on getting the lions we do know exists. Shiro, Pidge." Hana nods brusquely, leaving the room.

This time footsteps did follow her out.

"Hana, wait…"

"Keith…what…"

"I think you should keep looking." He interjects stunning Hana. Blinking slowly trying to buy time to make sure she hadn't misheard him, "You…can't be serious? You saw how Allura was back there. She clearly doesn't believe in it."

"But you do." Keith insists. "Judging from your descriptions, it sounds like this thing does exist. It's somewhere in the castle, it has to be. Those Lions call out to us-…"

"I don't even know where to begin."

"Neither do I." Keith reaches out to grip her shoulders in an assuring manner. "But if Allura thinks I can find the Red Lion, I think you'll be able to find the White Lion."

Hana shrugs his hands off her shoulders, forcing herself to look anywhere but Keith.

"I'm going to see if I can find a library in this place." Hana says choosing to walk off in a random direction. Anywhere was better than being in close proximity to Keith. These feelings weren't something she was expecting to happen in a long time.  
Not after…

Hana shakes her head trying to rid herself of those memories.

"We're supposed to be looking for our lions." Keith said.

Hana smiles, "You mean _your_ lion. I don't know if mine even exists…which is why I'm going to the library. If I learned anything from the Korean education system it's that books can never fail you."

-()-

Coran said the library is on the 45th floor.

It would help if each floor wasn't three times the size of a soccer field, Hana scowls finding herself in another dead end. Sighing she presses her back against the wall concentrating on the cool sensation instead of the low throb of frustration pulsating around her temples. A rustling sound causes her to open her eyes. She had momentarily forgotten about the parchment containing the riddle she'd hastily stuffed in her pocket. Smoothing out the creases on the paper, Hana examines it once more hoping to find an overlooked clue other than the riddle and number sequence.  
Coming up with nothing she sank onto the floor, sitting in typical lotus position pondering on the riddle.

 _At night it comes without being fetched. Darkness? No. What creates darkness? Shadows? Shadows can't exist without light. It could relate to the second line, by day it disappears without being stolen. How does a shadow and the white lion relate? Because the sixth paladin is as mysterious as a shadow?_

Hana frowns, crumpling the parchment in her fist. She gasps as a gust of wind that came out of nowhere whips it out of her hand. Springing forwards, she makes a number of fruitless attempts to recapture it and stops suddenly realizing that the paper had completely unfolded itself and was glowing in that soft familiar way Hana associates with the first time she'd unfolded it.

Again, another strong drought releases the parchment from her grasp. The paper flutters in the wind, spinning and dancing down the corridor. Hana desperately tries to jump, even standing on her tiptoes but each time she thought she had it, it would make a jarring sharp turn as if sentient and purposefully avoiding her.

"Get…back…here…" She mutters under her breath, frustrated. Hana watches in amazement as the parchment flew through the air right through a crack between the floor and…a pair of elaborate baroque-style doors. Hana blinks a couple of times to assure herself the door wasn't a figment of imagination.  
She presses her palms against the door, it held firm proving that it was real. Slamming a fist against the door, it also meant the doors are locked.

"Hana! Where are you?! The intruder alarms have been set off, I need you both to be on stand by while Coran and I investigate." Princess Allura's voice reports over unseen speakers, or whatever it was in Altean.

* * *

"So…if you don't mind me asking, why did you drop out of Garrison?" Hana eventually asks after walking silently beside Keith for the past several minutes. She felt the warmth spread across her cheeks before she even notices his gaze on her, "I'm only asking because…well…it seemed like the best thing…space exploration." Hana rubs her upper arm trying to find distraction in the scenery around them. "-and I mean…" she waves a hand across the greenery on Arus. "-this is so far from home." A sound that could be described as disbelief escapes her parted lips.  
She feels his gaze on the back of her head causing her to spin around on the balls of her feet, "You're not very talkative, are you?"

"This is the first time we've met. I barely remember who Lance is, let alone know-"

"Exactly. We're on the same level. A clean slate." Hana crosses her arms, sighing. "I don't see Princess Allura or Coran anywhere, do you?"

"I don't know. I think they went down that path there." Keith points to their right. He leans against the castle his arms crossing the same way she has. "I just wished I knew how to get in contact with the Red Lion. I mean, how am I supposed to bond with something I've never met?"

Hana purses her lips, "Maybe…close your eyes? I've always found meditation helpful."

"Meditation?" His facial expression was enough to convey his doubt. Hana deepens her frown, "Maybe try it before you dismiss it?"  
She didn't know if it was the glint from the sunlight but Hana thought she saw the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

Princess Allura came running back her silver eyes bright with excitement, "There are other beings on the planet!"

Immediately Hana reaches for the keys to her mech. If she couldn't get to the White Lion now it didn't mean she didn't have something super bad ass up her sleeve.

"What-…" Keith stammers as the Mecha unfolded from her keys. The gleaming white sheets of MEKA armor made her grin already the thrill of getting into another fray coursing through her veins.

"No, no, no. They're peaceful! We're going to make an alliance against Zarkon." Princess Allura grabs Hana's arm before she jumped into the pilot's seat.

"Oh." The fight went out of her, shoulders dropping immediately.

"There's going to be a Galra spaceship heading our way in a couple of days. I'm sure there will be plenty of battles ahead." Keith said. She feels his hand on her shoulder. Hana bites her bottom lip.  
"Did I startle you?"  
"No...I just…stop…why are you looking at me like that?" Hana tries desperately to keep the warmth of her cheeks from flaming over – the curse of having a permanently pale complexion. Hana forces herself to look in Princess Allura's direction, "Do you need us to go back with you?"  
"Why yes, they have…uhm…some type of welcoming ceremony for us." Princess Allura said. Clearly this was embarrassing her as well, her pointed ears were twitching more than usual.

* * *

"Hey pretty girl, why are you sitting by yourself?" Lance asks.

Hana shared Shiro's tense feelings about having an open-house in the castle for the Arusians while Sendak might still be out there. Hana didn't think she'd feel safe until she sees Sendak's body in the ground. Obviously Coran and the Princess felt otherwise from the way the Arusians were milling around in the grand hall. Shiro had volunteered to run the first patrol of the grounds which meant Hana had a whole lot of nothing to do on her hands.

"I'm thinking about the riddle. The story about the sixth Paladin. Why did he just disappear? Did King Alfor knew about him?" Hana asks resting her chin in her hand while letting her gaze wander over the heads of their guests.

"Look, I know you're feeling like you're being left out but-…"

"Lance, don't even…" Hana turns to look at him fixing her stare into his dark brown one. "-I left MEKA to be a part of something. By some turn of fate, I ended up meeting Pidge the first day, no wait, the first couple of hours and now I'm fucking knows how far away from home _and_ I'm still…" She unclenches her first, physically at a loss for words.  
"You had a choice, Hana. You wanted to come with us." Lance reminds her.  
Hana shakes her head, "And maybe I made a mistake." She stands up but Lance catches her wrist. His warm fingers on her wrist felt assuring for an unexplainable reason and for a fraction of a second, she hesitates.  
That was all Lance needed. "You're frustrated. I get that. Trust me, we'll figure this riddle out. If the last couple of days has taught me anything is that our definition of 'real' doesn't always stand true."

Hana pulls her hand and walks away without a comment.

-()-

She found herself wondering the same corridors she had earlier that afternoon. Hana faces the locked baroque-style doors, frowning. It did cross her mind to just blast through them with her double cannons on her mech but she didn't think Princess Allura or Coran would be too appreciative of her efforts. Especially if Pidge could easily find a way around it, Hana sits on the floor not taking her eyes off them.

The two girls hadn't a chance to have a private moment where Hana could ask her for help. If Pidge even believes in it, Princess Allura made it clear that she doesn't.  
 _Keith does_ , Hana reminds herself. A smile appears on her lips.

She rests her weight on her palms, leaning back from the lotus position she'd been in. Hana fights the urge to smack herself in the forehead, silently berating herself for not seeing it before.  
Right there hidden within the intricate baroque patterns were elaborate numerical hidden partially by the moldings. Standing up, she examines the individual numbers. When she touches the number '7' secreted behind a giant ivy leaf to her extreme shock and surprise, it began to glow the same white light as the parchment had. When she pulls her fingers back the luminosity immediately stops.  
All at once the number sequence on the parchment made sense. She pats her pocket finding it empty. The parchment…it had disappeared between the crack. Hana tries her hardest to recall the numbers but the only thing that came to her mind were a certain pair of heliotrope eyes. She smacks her forehead muttering under her breath, "Damn it Hana, it isn't like he's the first guy you've met."

She sits back down in lotus position, taking a deep breath. Concentration, that's all she needs. Closing her eyes, she imagines the parchment in her hands, doing her best to recall the texture, the slight stale smell of being locked away for a long time, the faded cobalt ink…  
She could see it now, the characters making up the Altean language, then the number sequence…

Hana stands up, eyebrows creasing as she gently presses the according sequence: 8-3-2-5.

A loud click resounds in the hallway, the door swung inwards releasing the scent of aged paper and something else…almost, ashy. Hana's eyes immediately focus on the elaborate chandelier in the middle of the circular room. Several levels ran around the room and Hana catches sight of the moving ladders that would help her reach them. She was more curious to see that she couldn't discern the ceiling the chandelier was connected to, instead what covers the ceiling is a sort of darkness that makes her think she was looking right out into space. Squinting Hana was certain that the glittering dots across the ceiling were in fact, constellations.

The doors swing close behind her, a definite slam that makes her jump.

The room, or library, brightens suddenly its sconces jumping to life and Hana sees the hundreds upon hundreds of books that had been hidden by the shadows. A strong gust of air lifts her hair and she hears it, the sound of paper rustling by her feet. Picking up the parchment that started it all Hana tries to read the Altean but she was repeating what was already ingrained into her memory instead.

"Leaves without being stolen." Hana murmurs under her breath.

A loud boom from somewhere else in the castle disturbs her thoughts, followed seconds later by the floor shaking beneath her feet.


	4. The 47th Floor

**Chapter 4: The 47th Floor**

Hana runs to the doors but finds herself locked in the circular room. Every time her hands tries the elaborate handle a purple haze shoots out, striking her backwards. Her arms would feel as if electrical currents were running through her veins for a few seconds afterwards. Not a pleasant experience in the least.

Sweat breaks across her forehead as she reaches for the headset about to request for assistance when she realizes that this wasn't MEKA anymore. Fighting the urge to kick the doors she retreats further into the room casting her eyes around, noticing that a violet particle barrier has been put up. Hana runs to the window trying to make out the two figures standing just outside the barrier.

 _Keith._

Of course, it's only been a couple of days but she's dreamt of him enough times now that she could discern his stance even from this distance.

 _Of course that's the Princess…she's always around him, isn't she?_ A snarky voice whispers in her head sounding oddly like Angela. Shaking her head Hana waves her arms frantically trying to catch their attention, looking around she curses the fact that she'd left her helmet.  
Her only way of communication.

 _Damn it_.

-()-

The lack of a clock in the room was driving Hana insane. It didn't help that she could see Keith and the princess pacing outside of the barrier and she has no idea where Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and Coran were.

Frustration barely scratches the surface of her current feelings. She's never felt more useless. Pacing in circles around the armchairs she realizes that the old fashion fireplace is still burning and settles on the idea that the best thing she could do was try and figure out what the room is.  
Clearly the parchment wanted her to get inside, it wouldn't have led her here otherwise. She wonders if Princess Allura or Coran knew about the rooms' existence. Hana heads to the nearest bookshelf, immediately confirming her fears. All the books were written in Altean.

 _Of course_.

Hana runs a finger down the spines of the books walking aimlessly, her footsteps sounding extra loud to herself. She was desperate to throw the feeling of danger off her shoulders but there was nothing…

Hana stops suddenly noticing a silver glimmer behind the rolling ladder. Crouching down she pushes the ladder out of the way, she found herself facing the stainless silver spine of a thin book.

"What's this…" She mutters under her breath pulling the book from its place. Her heart did a double flip in her chest when she finds herself able to read the entries.

 ** _1401-230489_**

 ** _Zarkon's armies have taken over the military base the King had built at Roaddahlia. It'll only be a matter of time before he goes after Voltron. The other paladins do not believe me. They wouldn't, of course, they've never lived on Earth. Never seen the savage lengths that corrupted kings have gone through to conquer kingdoms. It was my mistake…I should've never brought Zarkon to Earth._**

Hana frowns flipping towards the end of the journal, _Zarkon had been on Earth? Why?_

 ** _1932-040589_**

 ** _As I've feared, Zarkon's plans to break the paladins bond of trust is working. Freida, the quietest and gentlest of us suddenly threw a fit during dinner yesterday. Never have I seen such anger in those eyes of hers before. Of course, she has more to lose than any of us if Zarkon rises to power. If he gets the heart of Voltron._**

 ** _We need to hide. It's not safe anymore._**

 ** _1358-170589_**

 ** _It's been decided. Percival is creating a serum as we speak, the people who know about the White Lion and its purpose have to forget and when they do, its legacy cannot continue. Soon Zarkon will begin to doubt if he ever saw it in the first place. It's an elaborate scheme of skullduggery involving magic that I rather not think about. The Altean priestess know better and I'll keep my qualms to myself.  
Easier said than done. _**

**_1615-010689_**

 ** _I will not lie. I'm afraid. I'd rather not be doing this but it's the only way. After doing more research, we've found the original engineers. The head, a Mr. Lompell, confesses his regrets creating something so powerful._**

 ** _"_** ** _The lion chooses the person it trusts." Mr. Lompell said._**

 ** _I know there are days when I feel less than the person it trusts rather, a person that stumbles upon a horse that doesn't trust its rider. And one cannot ignore that feeling. I'm afraid that if this doubt continues to grow, it'll weaken the bond between the Lion and I making it easier for Zarkon to gain control from within._**

 ** _I have to do this, for the good of Earth and Altea. No, for the good of the universe._**

The last page has been torn out. Hana fingers the feathered edges realizing with a jolt that the parchment originally came from here. Just to be sure she grabs it and does a quick comparison – it matches.

 _A forgetting serum? Can that stuff even exist? Wait, in the last couple of days I've been introduced to the idea that aliens exist and I'm questioning a forgetting serum? It has to be. But why would Coran remember it as a fairytale?_

Hana sits on the plush armchair pursuing the rest of the journal, folding her legs beneath her. Her questions whirl furiously in her mind and every so often she'll look upwards at the ceiling wondering how the Altean architectures managed to create such a beauty. A loud _ziiing_ captures her attention.

The particle barrier has dropped.

Tucking the journal under her arm she leaps out of the moss green armchair, hurrying to the door.

-()-

"All the proof you need." Hana hands Princess Allura the journal.  
The princess frowns, "I can't…what is this writing?"

"Oh right," Hana takes the journal back. "I forget this is written in English…it's a journal. A log," She explains. "-the sixth paladin exists, Princess. Someone created a forgetting serum-"

"A forgetting serum?" Coran scoffs. Hana narrows her eyes in his direction, clutching the journal to her chest. "Look, I know you're upset with everything that happened with Sendak and the castle but there's no reason for you to take it out on _me_. I'm trying to improve our chances in defeating Zarkon."

Princess Allura looks lost in thought, her gaze looking past Hana's soul.

"I just…don't know. It seems odd, if there _was_ a sixth paladin wouldn't there be more proof?" Princess Allura murmurs.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. There was a forgetting serum that someone made everyone take. It makes sense." Hana declares. Shiro looks apprehensively between the young girl and the princess.

"Look, Hana, I know this means a lot to you but maybe we should concentrate our efforts in rebuilding the castle? It took a severe hit with Sendak and Hunk is adamant about returning to Balmera."

"I promised Shay." Hunk adds. Hana looks between the rest of the team her gaze finally landing on Lance submerged in the cryo-pod in front of them. His hair flats gently in the healing liquid and Hana couldn't help note how peaceful he looks. Sighing she tears her eyes away, "I'm not going to stop. There's something about this that bothers me. I don't care what any of you have to say, if we do find the White Lion, that might just be our secret weapon in defeating Zarkon."

"Hana, where was this room you found?" Princess Allura asks.

She shrugs, "45th floor? Wherever you said the library is."

"The library is on the 17th. I don't think there's anything remotely like the room you're describing on that floor of the castle, or anywhere really." Princess Allura says. Hana laughs easily, "Well it exists if that's what you're trying to say. I was trapped in it for the last couple of hours."  
Hana could see the princess hesitate but it was another voice that interjected, "I agree with Shiro, it's a great backup plan if it does exist but we can't put all our hopes into it. Sendak's attack proves how vulnerable we are, we need to get back to training if we even want to stand a chance against Zarkon."

Hana digs her nails into the metallic journal cover. "Whatever." She mutters. "I'll find the White Lion myself then."

-()-

"Pidge, wait!" Hana runs after her. "I want you to know…I'm glad that you told the guys who you really are. I mean…I honestly can't believe that Lance never knew. Did you see his face?" She couldn't help giggling.

"Yeah…he's…absent minded that way. You'll get used to it once you spend a lot of time around him." Pidge explains. Hana nods, "How long have you been…?"

"A year." Pidge shrugs. "Ever since Matt…"

"We'll find them." Hana places an arm on the younger girl's arm trying her best to sound assuring. "I…I'd rather have hope. My parents were killed in one of the fights against the omnics."

Pidge stops walking. To Hana's immense surprise Pidge turns around and hugs her. She hadn't been aware that the top of Pidge's hair only brushes her chin, "If it helps. These guys aren't so bad." Her voice came out muffled.

"We should get to bed. It's been a long day."

Pidge nods, "Goodnight, and Hana? I know it feels like everyone doesn't believe in the White Lion…I want you to know…I do. It's out there. Somewhere. You'll find it."

Hana smiles, genuinely this time.

* * *

Hana walks out of her room remembering Princess Allura mentioning a sauna somewhere in the castle. Nothing sounded better to her sore muscles and sleep deprived mind than a steamy room where she could unwind. Tying her terrycloth bathrobe tight around her as she enters the elevator that would take her to the fifth floor.

"Need some company?"

Lance saunters into the elevator topless save for a pair of baby blue Bermuda shorts and a towel slung around his neck. She couldn't help letting her gaze drift down his lean body.  
The sound of elevator doors being forced upon startles her. Not as much as finding herself facing familiar heliotrope irises.

"What are you doing here?" Lance asks rudely. Keith barely glances at him, walking in to stand beside Hana, "Allura said there was a pool somewhere. I'm going to find it."

"That's where I'm going too." Lance folds his arms. Hana didn't want to openly stare but it was hard not to when Keith was dressed similarly to Lance. Except his body was leaner, toner…Hana bites her bottom lip hands tightening the knot around her waist. Hana clears her throat, "I was going to use…the sauna."  
Both simultaneously turns to look at her:  
"The sauna doesn't sound like such a bad idea."  
"Saunas are better with two people actually."

Hana blinks slowly trying to discretely pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The elevator came to a sudden stop jerking all three upwards then into a pile of tangled limbs on the floor.  
The lights went off.

 _Great._

She hears the two boys grumbling in the darkness.

"You think Coran directed the castle's power elsewhere?" Hana asks.  
"More than likely." She hears Keith reply somewhere to her left. That meant the person breathing down the right side of her face was Lance. "Do you mind giving me some space?"

"Oh. Sorry there isn't much left in the elevator when Keith walked in." Lance grumbles but shifts anyway. Hana rolls her eyes despite knowing that he couldn't see her in the dark.  
"There may be an escape hatch on the ceiling. Hana, I'll boost you on my shoulders and-…"

"Why do you get to boost her up? I'm taller than you! Don't you think it'll be easier if I boosted her?"

"What? No?! There's no way you're taller than me!"

"Oh yeah? Let's measure it out right now tall guy." Lance exclaims.

"We're standing in the dark! Will you two stop it?!" Hana interjects, "Now isn't the time."

Without warning she feels a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist, hoisting her on a pair of shoulders. Hana couldn't explain it…maybe she couldn't. It was Keith. She knew it is. She also knew that feeling his strength easily lifting her, makes her wish he never has to let go.  
"Is there anything?" Lance asks.  
Hana feels around for a couple of moments before her fingers came in contact with a latch, pushing upwards a beam of light fell through the small crack. "Found it." She grins. It was only then she was highly aware of Keith's hands on her thighs. She climbs through the hatch with Keith and Lance closely following.

"Now what?" Lance asks looking up the tall elevator shaft.


	5. All Tangles Have a Beginning

**Chapter 5: All Tangles Have a Beginning**

Hana lost count of how many days it has been since they first boarded Blue and found the Altean castle on planet Arus. Everything in space looked the same without the sun and she knew that it was only because of countless sleepless nights from gaming, her body has been trained to rejuvenate whenever she fell asleep.  
Her gaze settles on Lance asleep on the chair beside her. They were all sitting in the control room, Hunk pacing back and forth every so often that it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Hunk, we'll get to Balmera when we get there." Hana says.

He throws her a side glance, "You didn't see the way their people were treated Hana, you'll understand when we get there."

Hana restrains her eye roll and focuses instead on the journal in her hands, she's been carrying the damn thing everywhere hoping to unlock some clue by accident but so far, its yielded nothing. Sitting on the floor, she contemplates the riddle again. A loud beeping noise interrupted her thoughts as she watches Princess Allura stride towards the control panel.

"We're receiving a distress signal." She says.

* * *

This cannot be happening.  
This. Cannot. Be. Happening.

Hana folds her arms, eyes narrowing as she watches Lance doing his best to impress Nyma while Rolo was discussing with Hunk. The thing is, she didn't know _why_ she was so upset.  
It wasn't like she has any feelings for him. There was just…well…something about Nyma that isn't right no matter what Shiro and Princess Allura were determined to believe.

"What's that you have there?"

Hana glances to her side, clearly Rolo had finished his conversation with Hunk. "It's nothing," she tucks the silver journal under her left arm. "-I hope Hunk is able to get everything that you need, to send you on your way. How long did you say you've been here for?"

"A couple of days. We're almost running out of supplies. You guys are really saving us." Rolo says but his eyes weren't meeting hers. Rather, he was staring at the castle with probing interest on his expression.  
"Hmm well…you're lucky that the princess believes in you." She says with a cutting tone she hoped would sink in, "Wait…where's Nyma and Lance?"

"Who knows?" He shrugs, walking over to the fire site where the others were gathered. Her frown deepens and she stands up clutching the journal tighter. She couldn't shrug the feeling off her shoulders, her eyes focus on the castle's entrance suddenly sharing Hunk's interest to be off that moon and on their way to Balmera. Lance's glaring absence is also making her uncomfortable.  
A loud swoosh from one of the castle's pointed turrets and Blue flying out of it catches her attention.

"Lance…what the _quiznack_ …" Hana mutters angrily under her breath.

"Let them have their fun."

She hears Rolo tell Hunk in the distance. Rolling her eyes, Hana stomps towards the castle determined to put as much distance between herself and the 'distressed civilians' they were supposedly helping.  
Entering the control room, she slumps down into the chair that Lance had occupied previously.

She didn't want to admit it, but she is genuinely worried about Lance. They didn't know anything about Nyma and Rolo, and it didn't matter how much bravdo he has if his guards were down.

 _Or his pants. Stop it. You don't even think of him in that way._

Now that her mind had conjured the image, it was hard to make it go away. Forcing her focus on the journal, she flips the pages harder than she meant to.  
The ripping sound resounded in the empty control room.

" _Fuck…fuck…fuck…_ " Hana repeats, crouching down to retrieve the torn page that floated beneath the control panel. She hits her head when she tries to get back up, forcing herself onto her derriere instead. Stars dance across her vision.

 _Stars_. _The riddle is referring to stars. The answer is in the stars. The library has stars on the ceiling...it's all making sense._

Hana stands up only to lurch forwards in a sea of nausea. From the corner of her eyes she sees Rolo's spacecraft speed off the moon, evidently fixed. Narrowing her eyes, trying to focus on the moon's surface through her sudden nausea, she couldn't see the Blue Lion anywhere.

 _Did Rolo leave without Nyma? That rat bastard._

The doors behind her opens with Princess Allura and Coran running in, looking extremely panicked.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Hana asks.

"Rolo and Nyma have the Blue Lion." Princess Allura says while pushing buttons on the interface that Hana couldn't keep up with.  
"Is Lance okay?" Hana continues, shaking off the sudden dread that shrouds her shoulder suddenly.  
"He's tied to a tree somewhere but he's alright." Coran replies. "We need to get the Blue Lion before they barter it to Zarkon."

* * *

On the other side of the universe, sitting in the employee lounge enjoying his peanut butter sandwich when a glaring red light from the glass cabinet caught his attention. Winston curiously walks over to the cabinet and takes out the beeping device bearing the Overwatch symbol.

* * *

Hana enters the library by herself, fuming. Of course, Lance would down-play everything, it wasn't like Nyma had successfully duped him. Hana couldn't find anything remotely attractive about her anyway, she is an alien!

She probably has a mouse trap in her vagina for all they knew.

Dropping the journal in the armchair in front of the fireplace, folding her arms. Hana looks up at the ceiling, staring at the constellations. She gets startled by the sound of doors swooshing open behind her.

"Keith? What are you doing here? You should be resting."

He crosses the room, casting glances at the shelves upon shelves of books installed into the wall. "Don't think that's possible. Being out there with Red, I've got adrenaline coursing through my veins."  
Hana smirks, "Yeah. I used to get that whenever I had tournaments."

"Tourna-…? Right, Pidge mentioned something about that. You were a gamer?"

"Am. Was. Still?" Hana shrugs. "I'm trying to find the White Lion. I think there's something in the ceiling. The answer to the riddle is stars. I'm positive, why else would they have built the ceiling like this? There aren't any ceilings like this in the castle." She points to the constellations in the ceiling. "The problem is they aren't any constellations I've seen before."

Keith sits on the armchair, looking up to where she is pointing. "Do you think it's hidden on a planet in one of these constellations?"

"Yeah, but there has to be hundreds of them, Zarkon might have already taken over the entire universe by then. We're going to need to find it soon." Hana says. Keith fidgets with something, realizing he'd been sitting on the silver journal. Flipping through the pages, he kept casting sidelong glances at the ceiling.

"Maybe there would be something in the book. The same way the mountains and the radio waves that Pidge collected that night we met."

Hana could feel the warmth on her cheeks forcing herself to look at the ceiling, she wasn't about to let Keith see how pink she was getting.

 _The night we met._

Hana wonders if he still smells of cloves now that they've been off Earth for a while. She glances at him but his eyes were immersed in the pages of the journal. Hana's heart rate which had been thudding earlier in her ribcage, has been slow and steady since Keith entered the library.

"I think I found it." Keith sits up, finger pointing at a diagram in the book.

"What?" Hana leaps towards him.

"It's been upside down all this while." Keith says, pointing at one of the entries towards the end and handing it over to her. "That one." He gestures towards the ceiling.  
Hana sits on the armrest as it suddenly became obvious to her. Keith chuckles, his face suddenly turning a bright mauve when she throws her arms around his neck and places a kiss on his cheek.  
"Keith! You solved it!" She grins. Keith smiles back at her, "I try."

* * *

Hana storms out of the control room heading towards the zip-line that would immediately take her to the training deck. If she were a cartoon character, she was sure she would have steam coming out of her ears.  
Who the Hell is Hunk to Princess Allura?  
Who died and made _him_ Captain of the Castle?  
Surely the Balmereans can hold the Galra forces for the next couple days while they retrieve the White Lion? It isn't _her_ fault that they're memories have been wiped.

The tears flick off her eyelashes as she zooms through the air. Couldn't they understand that the White Lion is essential for defeating Zarkon?  
Why else hide a super-secret weapon if it weren't powerful enough to stop the most powerful being in the universe?  
Hana lands on the floor, legs shaking unsteadily on impact.

"Begin training sequence three." She commands, wiping the tears from her eyes as fast as she can. Hunk has no right when his lion is with him.

The training-bot appears behind her and without further ado starts attacking Hana. Dodging out of the way she runs towards the armory wall and grabs the first thing her hands reaches: a sparring sword.  
Pretending to take her time, Hana whirls at the last second jabbing at the training-bot which jumps out of the way. The unexpected move threw it off balance and it crashed into the wall above Hana. She rolls out of the way to avoid getting crushed, jumping onto her feet so she could gain advantage over the training-bot. Not that her height helps.

"Aaaaagh!" Hana yells charging at the training-bot and uses her momentum to lift higher off the ground. The blade points downwards got pushed out of the way by the bot's shield, causing jarring of pain to run up her wrist and arm.  
"Fuck. This. Shit." Hana mutters through gritted teeth, using the force of the push to her advantage so she gracefully fell into a backwards cart-wheel.

"Command, sequence stop."

Hana stumbles through the air when the bot disappears through the floor. She loses her balance and falls into a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Lance! What's wrong with you?!" Hana yells, jumping back up and grabbing the handle of the sword with a sweaty hand.  
"I couldn't help overhearing your…argument with Shiro and Hunk."  
"Lance, I really…don't need this right now." Hana says but Lance catches her by the hand to stop her from walking away.  
"We'll find your lion." Lance insists.  
"You don't seem to understand, Keith and I already found the constellation of where it is! But the Balmerans are more important than saving the entire universe. Allies, what good are allies if we die?"

"What if I told you I need you?"

Hana falters, facing him with a quizzical expression on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Nyma…I saw the way you were looking at us." Lance smiles. Hana rolls her eyes but did her best to ignore the heat beginning on her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry I'd rather have my friends alive?" Hana asks. "You were lucky the only thing she did was tie you to a tree. You could have _died_."

"Aha! So, you do care about me?"

"Hard not to care about someone you've been travelling with for days across the universe." She says. Lance chuckles, "That's uhh…that's nice to know."

"No, I don't think you do. We could…die. This thing with the Balmerans, we've never taken on the Galra before, we've barely completed training. We got lucky on Planet Arus. I just think we should go in fully prepared. Can you…can you even begin to imagine the strength Voltron might possess if we manage to get the White Lion?"

"And we will, but there are people living on Balmera. Balmera itself is alive, at least that's I'm getting from Princess Allura and Coran. I don't think we can go in there, guns blazing anyway. So once we get everything sorted with the Balmerans we'll space-jump through the portal and get your lion in no time." Lance places a hand on her shoulder. Hana realizes for the first time how tall he is in comparison to her.  
"When you put it that way, sure. But it's not going to be that simple, is it? I told you, we could die-"

Lance presses a finger to her lips ceasing her talk immediately. He must have been surprised with his own actions too, quickly he withdraws his hand.

"Stop being so morbid. We aren't going to. We're together and we've got Voltron on our side." Lance says firmly hands on his hips as if to emphasize his point. Hana shakes her head, "I wish I could be as confident as you are. It took me forever to get used to piloting for MEKA. What are we supposed to do? Excuse me, Zarkon, sir, could you give us three months or so while we train?"

"You're a pocketful sunshine, aren't you?" Lance chuckles. Hana raises an eyebrow, " _Point is_ , this isn't a game. There isn't a spawn room."  
"Has anyone told you, that you look extremely adorable when you're angry?" Lance asks.

Hana finally decides to walk away. "Oh no, you're not talking to me that way. Not after Nyma."

"Wait…what? Nothing happened!" Lance calls after her.


	6. Benefits of Not Knocking

**Chapter 6: Benefits of Not Knocking**

Hana toys with the emitter she had received from Tracer at that one time she had attended that convention. When she had taken it, she didn't think it would ever beep. But here it is.

Beeping.

And she didn't know what to do with it. Was it meant for Tracer? What can she do? Earth is… _quiznak_ knows how far…what if…  
What if by the time this was all over, there isn't an Earth to return to?

 _No. Overwatch wouldn't allow that. They'll fight. With everything they've got._

* * *

Hana takes her helmet off shaking her hair out, gently massaging the back of her head. She'd done everything she could from the castle by controlling the remote drones and distracting the robeast but ultimately it was the Balmera that saved them. Further cementing her fear that they were barely prepared to face Zarkon. Stretching her arms above her head, she steps out of the Altean uniform Coran had supplied.

Hana rolls her shoulders back enjoying the airy-feeling that the tight armor didn't provide.

"Oh, quiznak…I should've…knocked…I'm sorry…"

Her hands grab the blanket off her bed. Judging from the way Keith was stammering and the way her skin was humming, Hana knew he's seen her standing there in her underwear.

"Keith…no…it's okay…" Hana assures him tying the blanket around her petite frame. "Did you…err…did you need something?"

"I just…wanted to check in on you. It's been…crazy around here." Keith rubs the back of his neck slowly edging his way out of her room. "I should go. I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Keith…no wait…it's okay." Hana takes a step forward. "I…please, don't leave."

She could see the confusion written all over his features and before she could second guess herself, she closes the distance between the two of them, throwing her arms around his neck and…  
kisses him.

She's kissed a couple of people in her life, including Tracer that one time on a dare after a meeting at a benefit in the Overwatch Museum but it hadn't been serious.  
It hadn't been _this_.  
His gaze locks with hers and his confusion disappears, Keith gains confidence from the way she was looking at him. Her bright hazel eyes larger than usual, golden flecks in her irises, pouty lips slightly parted. He pulls her closer hands on her lower back as he kisses her again deeper than the first. Keith smirks against her lips whenever he feels her bite gently on his lower lip, running her tongue over it.  
It was like they were dancers settling into steps they've known all along but forgotten. Their bodies molds against each other's and Hana fills with a warmth she hasn't felt before…more intense than a feeling of belonging.  
She couldn't even begin to describe it. Not with words anyway.  
She runs a hand through his thick locks grabbing a handful and pulls his face down eye level to hers, "Dominate me." She whispers.

Keith swings her around and pushes her against the wall, his arms pinning her either side. Hana hears something clatter on the ground was too preoccupied with the hot kisses Keith starts trailing down her jaw and neck. She gasps when he unexpectedly bites down on her collarbone. Her fingers ran over the material of his red paladin uniform, "You still have this on."  
"Don't mind that. I want to focus on you." Keith murmurs lips against her skin. She feels his measured controlled strength behind his touch. Cupping his face Hana forces him to face her, his heliotrope eyes were hypnotic…mesmerizing…  
Gently she brushes his fringe with her fingers, "What took you so long?"

"I didn't know."

Hana giggles, "I thought it was obvious."

"Clearly it wasn't to me." He leads her to her bunk carved into the wall. His hands undoing the knot at the top of her chest, calloused fingers rough against her milky skin.

 **-()-**

Lance flips through the Altean magazine that Pidge uncovered in the library. Altean women were certainly beautiful, Allura was a testament but the ones modeling…if only Zarkon hadn't killed off the entire Altean civilization.  
He inhales deeply smelling the fresh cucumber scent of the facial mask spread on his face as a part of his unwinding-ritual. Placing his arms behind his head, his muscles begin to relax.  
It stands to reason why he leaps a foot in the air whenever the visual transmission on his helmet starts to project a feed.

"Wh-what? Zarkon can't be onto us already-…" Lance begins to complain but stops whenever he hears familiar voices through the speakers.  
Hana's helmet was sending him a feed because he'd probably been the last person she contacted and something must've happened…an accident…because there was no way she had any intention of streaming this.  
His heart sinks realizing that it is Keith with Hana.  
Why…why is it that Keith always somehow manages to one up him? Even back at the Garrison whenever he'd dropped out, his memory remained to taunt him through his teachers' actions. Lance's fists clench in jealousy but for some reason he can't tear his eyes away from the projection.

The slanted angle of the video stream restricted his vision but from what he could make out is Keith on top of Hana.  
"Keith…" Her voice. Oh God, her voice. Lance takes the helmet and mutes it. He may not be able to look away but hearing Hana say someone else's name like that…that hurts.  
A familiar twitch begins in Lance's groin as Keith removes the blanket around her body and works down her stomach. Lance now has an unadulterated view of Hana's side boob, a hardened pink nipple. The things he'd do to that nipple, Hana hadn't the slightest idea. Lance's mouth waters at the very imagery. No if he were in Keith's place, he'd spend longer on her delectable chest.  
What was he doing? Why was it him?  
Lance grits his teeth but he can't ignore his erection now. Her legs look smooth and Lance could almost imagine the satiny feel of it under his fingers. He undoes his navy bathrobe…

 **-()-**

"Don't…rush it…please…" Hana stops his hands from tugging her silk underwear down. Keith looks up at her, confusion evident. "I…did you not…?"  
"I do." Hana assures him. "You just…have no idea how long I've waited…"  
"You could have said something a lot sooner." Keith says. Hana frowns tugging her blanket over her body, "Maybe we should wait."  
"No. Wait…" Keith says gently, hands on her wrists. "I'm…sorry…I haven't ever…"

"Had sex?" Hana asks bluntly. Keith looks away from her but her hands cups his face, forcing him back to her. He holds onto her wrists nodding slowly. Hana feels the warmth beneath her fingers and smiles at him. "I think that's sexy." She winks playfully kissing his cheek softly. He looks at her, disbelief clear on his expression.

"I…I'm not sure how to take that." He admits. Hana tugs on the fastenings of his armor, "Just trust me. You'll figure out what you like sooner or later."  
Keith appears at a loss for words until Hana's fingers came into contact with his skin when she took his black t-shirt off.  
"Hana." He shivers in pleasure. He's never been touched this way. Never allowed anyone this close to him. She was right about finding things he likes- when her fingers brush the dip of his hips Keith lets out an involuntary and low pleasurable murmur. Her hot kisses down his body were driving him wild and it took all his control to not flip her over and take her right then and there.

"What are you doing?" Keith asks eyes wide as Hana slides over the edge of her bed, down between his legs.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" She raises an eyebrow, not breaking eye contact as she kisses his inner thigh. He runs a hand through her thick chestnut hair twirling it around his fingers and tugs it gently.  
"I…sorry…" Keith begins but Hana shakes her head, fingers brushing over his hand.  
"No don't worry about it…I like it…"  
Keith does all he can to not jerk his hips into her face when she runs her fingers through his dark tuft of pubic hair and give a tantalizing lick at the base of dick.  
"Please…oh God, Hana…" Keith throws his head back, gripping the back of her neck.

 **-()-**

Lance groans watching Hana shift position, kneeling unknowingly in front of the camera so the screen was filled with her shapely rear end covered in silky panties that had bunny ears protruding from the waistband to her lower back.  
He'd give anything to tear that underwear off her.  
And she certainly knew what she is doing.  
Oh _quiznak_ …just watching the way she moves, bobbing her head and gripping Keith's thighs Lance had to surmise, that Keith is perhaps getting the best possible blowjob in the galaxy.  
His eyes focuses on the wet spot starting to stain her underwear, a thrill running up and down his body like little electric shocks when he notices her fingers gently spanking herself between the legs.

"Of course you'd like that, wouldn't you Hana?" Lance whispers under his breath. He closes his eyes stroking his dick faster and faster, using his pre-cum as lubrication imagining Hana spread that way in front of him. Oh he knew he could make her purr.

 **-()-**

"Ooohhhh…Hanaaa…" Keith has one hand in her hair, the other behind her neck holding her in place as her tongue works over his dick, licking up every drop of cum he just ejaculated into her mouth. He leans back on the palms of his hands but Hana clearly has other things in mind. She slowly pushes him down against the mattress, climbing up his lanky body.

"I don't…I don't know how Hana…" Keith's eyes widen whenever he figures out where her tender kisses were going.  
"It's easy." She cups his chin with a hand looking into his eyes. Hana loves his eyes, "All you have to do…is kiss…like this…" She closes the distance between them, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Her tongue tentatively licks his lips and he easily grants her access, surprised that he finds it pleasurable to have someone lick his tongue. Hana's tongue swirls around his and when she pulls away he was left feeling breathless.

"Just like that." Hana grins. "Only difference is…I'll be doing this." She slips her underwear off and straddles his face.  
Keith wonders if he'd accidentally suffocated in the elevator with her and Lance because there was no way this was real. This has to be Heaven. Or some sort of semblance of it. Never in his wildest imagination did he think he'd find himself in this situation, a drop-dead gorgeous woman offering her wet, dripping pussy – practically begging for his touch.  
Hana takes his hand and guides it between her pussy lips enjoying each tantalizing second, watching Keith's facial expression turn from curiosity to lust and desire.  
"Right there." Hana's voice climbs a higher pitch when his fingertip brushes over her clit. "Right there, baby." She breathes.  
Keith didn't need any more motivation. Leaning forward he takes in her scent, a heady perfume he knows he'll be carrying to his dreams. His tongue quickly slips between her slit, swirling a pattern against her clit.  
Her eyes widen, palms pressing flat against the ceiling of her bunk as she arches her back and rides his face.

 **-()-**

Lance watches Hana's perky breasts bounce finally closing his eyes thinking he wouldn't be as submissive Keith.  
No, he would force her down and do things with his tongue that would make her cum all over his tongue in seconds. The fantasy of tasting her causes Lance to spurt his cum over the side of his fist.

 **-()-**

"Keeeith…" Hana moans fingers gripping the bedsheets as she came. Keith's fingers digs into her flesh gripping her to his face so he could lap the delicious juices, smothering it further over his mouth and chin.  
Clambering off him Hana leans forward to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips.

"Where…Keith, where are you going?" Hana grabs his wrist.

"To…my room?"

"Stay here. Please."

Keith shakes his head, "We both…need our rest. After everything…today…yesterday…I can barely keep track of time anymore."

Hana watches in disbelief as he hastily dons his T-shirt and paladin uniform before exiting her room.

"No way." Lance murmurs watching in shared disbelief as Keith exits the room.  
Was that it?  
No, it can't be. What was he doing?  
Lance's eyes widened watching Keith leave Hana's room and she, herself…

"No…" Lance hastily wraps himself up rushing out of his bedroom.

 **-()-**

Hana reaches for her light gun, aiming it towards the door that swings open unexpectedly. Tears still clung to her cheeks but she figures if it were Galra, they probably wouldn't care.

"Hana! Whoa…hey, it's me!" Lance exclaims milliseconds before she shoots his eye out. "Jesus…those killer reflexes girl…literally…" He chuckles nervously seeing the unnerved and upset expression written on her face.

"Lance," She frowns. "-what are you doing here?"

"I…" He hastily massages the back of his neck. "I…you're kind of…"

Her left fist tightens around the blanket she uses to cloak herself, "Yes?"

"It's not right. What he did." Lance blurts.  
The light gun falters in her hand, "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Keith…he shouldn't have…shouldn't have walked out like that." Lance says.  
Her arm fell to her side holding the gun limply, facing downwards, "I don't understand…did…was it…hang on…how do you know Keith was here?"

"I…err…look…I don't know how it happened but your helmet was sending me a live visual feed-…"

If there ever was a time that Hana wants to disappear through a hole in the ground just like Alice in Wonderland, this would've been the exact moment. Her voice shook and her tear stains dried up from the heat of her cheeks, "You…saw _me_ and…Keith…"

"I didn't _want_ to." Lance says quickly. "It…just…showed up…I was the only one receiving it if that's what you're worried about. I don't think…anyone else…saw anything…I just…Hana, I understand if you-…" Lance pauses when he notices that she was pointing her weapon at him again, "What are you doing?"

"Get. Out." She cocks the light gun.

"Hana, c'mon let's be rational."

"Yes, lets." Her voice comes out shrilly. "I find out that what I thought was an _intimate_ moment really isn't…and…and I'm supposed to be okay? How does that even work?"

"He doesn't deserve you!"

"And you think you know what I deserve?" She asks sarcastically. Her finger was just above the trigger position.

"I know that you can do better." Lance continues. "That the way he treated you is wrong. I mean, that's cold. Even for me. At least warm the girl up after…you know…making her cum."

She makes sure he was out of her aim and pulls the trigger, "That was a warning. Leave me alone…please." Hana adds softly, turning her back on him.


End file.
